femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Stone (Nightmare Tenant)
Nikki Stone, aka Melissa Waters (Virginia Tucker), is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Nightmare Tenant (airdate March 22, 2019). Introduction Nikki Stone was introduced as a bright young student whose good grades earned her the title of valedictorian of her high school. She had dreams of attending Vanderton, a prestigious college in Boston, and as shown in the film's opening scenes, Nikki arrived home and was scolded by her father, Bill Stone, for arriving late. Nikki was informed by Bill that she received a letter from Vanderton, but to her dismay, it was a rejection letter, leading to Bill voicing his disappointment in Nikki for not getting in. Events Nikki became enraged over being turned down by Vanderton, and she was informed that an application went to a legacy. She found out the identity of the legacy, Lacey Allen, and four months later, Nikki was outside Lacey's home as she was off to Vanderton, hugging her mother, Dr. Carol Allen, and Dr. Thomas Kindler (Carol's boyfriend). She snarled over Lacey receiving (in her mind) a free ride to Vanderton, and she began plotting her revenge. As part of the plan, Nikki removed her glasses and wore contacts, and dolled herself up as part of her transformation into her alter-ego, Melissa Waters. She broke her own arm by striking it multiple times with a hammer, doing so to become a patient of Carol's, which occurred later in the film. As Melissa, Nikki told a tale that had her parents dying at a young age and living in a foster home afterwards, after which Carol invited Melissa to stay with her following Lacey's departure to Vanderton. While charming both Carol and Tom, Nikki continued her villainous plot, which involved stealing Carol's identity and using her credit card to buy various items, some for herself. The villainess forged Carol's signature on the credit card application, and she forged her signature again on an order for a higher dose of morphine for one of Carol's patients, doing so while Carol was receiving the items. Carol's patient died as a result of Nikki's sabotage, and also, the evil Nikki made attempts to seduce Tom after arranging a meeting with him, only for Tom to quickly turned down her advances. Once Carol returned home, she found Nikki/Melissa sobbing and bruised (assumingly self-inflicted), claiming that Tom made a pass at her and attacked her when she refused. Carol ended up under investigation over her patient's death, and upon hearing about her mother's troubles, Lacey offered to return home, only for Carol to tell her to stay in the campus. Lacey sent her friend, Ginger Varton, to check on "Melissa," who she quickly recognized as Nikki and planned to phone Lacey. In response, Nikki attacked Ginger and bludgeoned her to death with a candlestick holder. Climax & Arrest After being informed by Carol that she was meeting Tom, Nikki (fearing that Tom would reveal the truth) drove to the hospital and ran over Tom, who survived. The psychotic villainess later lured Lacey back home by telling her that Carol was a frantic wreck, and upon returning home, Lacey searched for Carol and found Ginger's body. It was at that moment that Nikki appeared and admitted to killing Ginger before unleashing her gun with intent on killing Lacey as well. Carol visited Tom in the hospital and learned that "Melissa" was an impostor, leading to Carol returning home and finding Lacey tied to a chair, as well as Nikki brandishing her gun. She revealed her true identity afterwards, and then accused both Carol and Lacey of stealing her chance at Vanderton; a chance she stated she deserved due to her hard work. The villainess continued her rant by accusing Carol of handing Lacey everything and that she was making things right with her actions, but at that moment, Lacey broke free and engaged in a fight with Nikki. The scuffle ended with Nikki being shot with her own gun, but she survived after Carol dialed 911. The film's final scenes showed Nikki handcuffed to her hospital bed, as she was arrested for her murderous rampage. She was later visited by Bill, who scolded his daughter regarding her actions. Nikki responded by telling her that the last thing she'd ever wanted to do was disappoint him, only to be left in dismay when Bill coldly stated that she had before leaving, seemingly cutting Nikki out of his life forever, and leaving Nikki to live with the true consequences of her evil actions. Gallery Nikki aka Melissa.png Nikki aka Melissa 2.png Nikki aka Melissa 3.png Nikki aka Melissa 4.png Nikki Stone Arrested.png Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Choker Necklace Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Evil Laugh Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Vengeful Category:Fate: Arrested